


Simone non era un tipo abitudinario

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Addiction [2]
Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Simone avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche lui era in fissa, ma non per delle canzoni.[Simone Giannelli x Luca Vettori





	Simone non era un tipo abitudinario

**Author's Note:**

> E' iniziato tutto per caso, questa raccolta che arricchirò piano piano e anche questa idea di mettermi nuovamente a scrivere dopo molto tempo.  
> Sostanzialmente mi piacciono le ship strane e scrivo partendo di un testo o da una canzone, in questo caso da un libro che sto leggendo di recente.  
> Quindi niente vi lascio leggere!!

Luca era un tipo abitudinario, Simone lo aveva capito dalla prima volta in cui aveva davvero passato del tempo con quel ragazzo al loro primo ritiro di nazionale insieme.

Aveva decisamente confermato la sua idea quando poi il ragazzo si era trasferito a Trento a inizio del campionato e aveva iniziato a passare tanto tempo insieme agli allentamenti e anche fuori.  
Lo aveva osservato per cosi tanto tempo che ad un certo punto si era ritrovato a riconoscerne le espressione e ad anticipare quei sui sorrisi che tanto facevano sorridere anche lui.  
Non sapeva quando era iniziato tutto quello, quel suo cercarlo in campo, quel suo cercare i suoi abbracci dopo un punto o semplicemente quel cinque che lo rassicurava che stava facendo bene, forse era semplicemente un legame tra compagni di squadra o forse qualcosa che ancora non era pronto a definire a parole.   
Sapeva solo che era successo e quindi quell’osservare e cercare era diventata un abitudine a cui Simone sapeva difficilmente rinunciare.

Luca era un tipo abitudinario, come una mattina, erano entrambi molto in anticipo per gli allentamenti, senza contare che Luca era ancora nuovo della città, erano finiti per accordarsi e fermarsi a fare colazione insieme in uno dei bar che Simone amava da morire.  
Il solito caffè e una fetta di torta al cioccolato, la preferita del palleggiatore, che Luca aveva voluto assaggiare perché “magari scopriamo che ci piacciono le stesse cose” e Simone si era ritrovato a sorridere e anche ad arrossire forse, ma poteva dare la colpa al freddo alla fine, era dicembre inoltrato infondo.   
Alla fine la torta a Luca era piaciuta.   
Avevano parlato di tutto e nulla, di Luca che piano si stava adattando al freddo della città, all’assenza del suo migliore amico che la sera prima di andare a dormire gli invadeva casa con la sua presenza, al libro che ora giaceva infondo al suo borsone dall’allenamento e che aveva iniziato solo un paio di giorni prima ma che si era poi ritrovato a portarsi ovunque perché lo aveva conquistato.  
Avevano parlato di Simone e di quello che avrebbe fatto a Natale, perché poi avevano la partita e gli allentamenti quindi sarebbe rimasto con i suoi, dell’università e dei prossimi esami quella era si una cosa in comune. Avevano parlato di tante cose e si era ritrovato a conservarle tutto dentro anche se alcune non erano per nulla importanti.

Luca era abitudinario, peggio ancora se si trattava di allenamenti e schemi a cui veniva abituato come opposto. Il modo in cui si lanciava la palla prima di battere, il modo in cui poggiava la felpa quando faceva troppo caldo per tenerla addosso, la metticolosità con cui si fasciava le dita prima di attaccare in allentamento o il modo in cui toglieva via il nastro quando avevano finito e gli toccava fare stretching infondo alle scalette del PalaTrento proprio sotto i riscaldamenti.  
Simone, èpoi, si era abituato al guardarsi intorno di Luca ogni volta che entrava nel palazzetto come se fosse la prima ancora una volta, a quell’odore di sandalo mischiato al dolce della vaniglia quando rientravano per ultimi a fare la doccia e allora si ritrovavano a cantare canzoni assurde sotto la doccia perché “E’ colpa di Matteo che mi fa ascoltare queste cose e io poi vado in fissa”, Simone avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche lui era in fissa, ma non per delle canzoni.

Luca era un tipo abitudinario e in realtà se ne erano accorti un pochino tutti, diventando parte di quell’abitudine già dalla prima partita di campionato.   
Era come tornare a casa ogni volta, nonostante fosse cambiato tutto e lentamente la loro squadra stesse ricominciando a ricostruirsi da capo in modo armonioso, Simone era felice e ancora una volta si stava abituando a quelle cose, alle risate di Uros, al fatto che Luca avesse cominciato ad aprirsi con tutti, che l’intesa con i centrali migliorasse dopo ogni allentamento e perfino agli allentamenti estenuanti che ti lasciavano addosso la stanchezza per giorni, poi c’era Pippo, quello non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Si era abituato a Luca che passava il tempo dopo l’allenamento del mattino in sala pesi o a studiare in quella che doveva essere la saletta per la conferenza stampa.   
Era stato Pippo a fargli notare tutto quello, tutte quelle piccole cose che Simone aveva cambiato nei primi due mesi dall’arrivo di Luca a Trento, non lo aveva fatto per prenderlo in giro, anzi, gli aveva solo fatto notare quando Simone fosse felice nonostante le brutte giornate.  
Simone aveva riso, perché se doveva essere sincero ci aveva pensato davvero solo in quel momento a quanto tutto quello suonasse estremamente sdolcinato e poi Pippo era il suo migliore amico e non sarebbe mai davvero riuscito a mentirgli su quella cosa.

Luca frequentava un piccolo bar a pochi minuti dal palazzetto, Simone lo aveva scoperto per caso un pomeriggio in cui girava per Trento con sua sorella.   
Lo aveva intravisto dalla vetrina, una tazza di te caldo davanti, probabilmente alla menta, e i libri che coprivano gran parte del tavolino che aveva davanti.   
Indossava le cuffie e il tablet era abbandonato sulla sedia vicino, Simone si era sempre chiesto come facesse a studiare con la musica nelle orecchie, soprattutto se era il tipo di musica che di solito ascoltavano mentre stavano sotto la doccia in palestra.   
Luca aveva alzato gli occhi in quel momento e gli aveva sorriso, Simone aveva fatto lo stesso e gli aveva fatto un piccolo cenno con la testa come saluto prima che sua sorella lo trascinasse via per entrare nel suo negozio preferito.  
Il telefono era suonato pochi minuti dopo e il palleggiatore si era trovato a sorridere ancora, una piccola tazzina seguita da un punto di domanda, era come dire “caffè al solito posto?” e si anche quella stava diventato un abitudine.  
Simone non era un tipo abitudinario, o almeno in parte aveva sempre pensato di non esserlo, sua madre glielo ripeteva continuamente, però quando Luca era partito per Milano per passare il fine settimana di permesso con Matteo si era sentito trascurato, come se due giorni fossero troppi senza quelle piccole cose che fino a quel momento avevano fatto parte della sua giornata.   
Il caffe al mattino al solito bar, gli allentamenti, le chiacchiare in spogliatoio e poi lo studio nel bar vicino al palazzetto che “muoviti Simò, altrimenti anche oggi corriamo di più” e tutto quello che di solito accompagnava le sue ore di pausa dalla pallavolo, quella pallavolo di cui smetteva per un attimo di sentire la mancanza quando era con Luca.   
In realtà non era neanche un tipo geloso ma in quel momento avrebbe dato indietro uno dei tanti bei voti in università per esserci lui a Milano con Luca.   
Era al solito bar, uno dei libri che l’opposto gli aveva consigliato, adorava il modo in cui sottolineava le frasi importati o quelle che lo colpivano particolarmente, perfino quelle piccole note che lasciava a fondo pagina per ricordarsi qualcosa che riteneva importante, era un abitudine che aveva anche lui, come se segnare qualcosa su un libro lo rendesse tuo davvero.  
La cosa lo faceva sorridere.   
Simone non era una di quelle persone che si innamorava facilmente o almeno fino a quel momento era sempre rimasta solo una possibilità remota nel retro di pensieri più importanti, però eccolo li in un circolo di abitudini che non erano sue davvero ma in cui si trovava dannatamente bene e Simone lo sapeva, sapeva che Luca era un tipo abitudinario ma lui era abituato ad agire d’istinto, a valutare tutte le possibilità quando il pallone era a meno di due centimetri dalle sue dita e quella sembra come una di quelle alzate che dai all’indietro con le gambe completamente in spinta e con una ricezione davvero pessima quasi in zona cinque, in parte rendeva l’idea.   
Perché baciare Luca nel bel mezzo del parcheggi del PalaTrento era sembrata una di quelle scena da film che tanto aveva sognato da bambino, che poi forse cosi da film non era ma lo aveva baciato lo stesso, come un salto nel vuoto o un salvataggio ad una mano sulla rete.   
Non ricordava di cosa stessero parlando, forse Luca gli stava raccontando dell’ultima serie TV che aveva iniziato qualche sera prima o di quello che Pippo gli aveva detto dopo quell’allenamento, Simone sapeva solo che ad un certo punto la voglia di baciare Luca si era fatta cosi grande e prepotente che tutto quello che aveva potuto fare era stato baciarlo.  
Luca è un tipo abitudinario, Simone lo aveva scoperto da tempo e la cosa non smetteva comunque di farlo sorridere anche dopo tutti quei mesi, infondo era iniziato tutto in quel modo tra loro, prima che i baci diventassero un abitudine, prima che il bagnoschiuma di Luca fosse l’odore che aveva lui sui vestiti e sulla pelle e prima ancora che casa di Luca cominciasse a essere il posto dove tornare la sera o “Luca, ho lasciato la mia felpa rossa da te, me la porti oggi?” perché i vestiti dell’opposto sembravano decisamente più invitati quando Simone doveva uscire di casa.   
Luca è una tipo abitudinario ma per Simone, Luca non sarebbe mai diventata un abitudine perché abituarsi al modo in cui l’opposto lo faceva sentire era un qualcosa che andava oltre le sue capacità.

Simone non era un tipo abitudinario, a volte gli piaceva vantarsi di questa cosa ma poi aveva incontrato Luca e si era abituato ad essere felice.

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei ringraziare tutte le persone che sono arrivate fino a qui, il vostro coraggio è da ammirare!!!


End file.
